Devices and fixtures for mounting a conductor to a fence post and other structure are generally known. Some devices are adapted for connection to posts having a particular configuration, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,728 to Halderman, U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,055 to Burdick and U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,780 to Wilson. Others are adapted or are otherwise directed to supporting a conductor having a particular configuration relative to a post or other structure, for instance U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,789 to Lehmann, U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,728 to Halderman U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,892 to Burdick, U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,055 to Burdick, U.S. Pat. No. 6,489,569 to Thomson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,488 to Wilson, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,477 to Wilson, Sr. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,780 to Wilson are directed to insulators that attach a wire type conductor to a post or other structure, while at least one other invention is directed to converting an insulator adapted to support a wire type conductor to support a conductive tape type conductor. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,218 to Wilson, Jr.
Inasmuch as a variety of conductor types and sizes are available, a supplier may find that a growing inventory of insulators is required to accommodate every type of electric fence product available and the various types of posts or other support members that an electric fence user may employ with any given insulator.
Advantage may therefore be found in providing a modular insulator system for connecting a variety of conductors to a variety of fence posts or other support members. Advantage may also be found in providing a modular insulator system that allows a supplier of electric fence products to reduce the inventory required to service an end user.
One object of the present invention therefore is to provide a modular insulator system that allows a supplier or user of electric fence products to reduce the inventory required to adapt to a system to different conductors and/or support members. Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular insulator system that allows the end user to repair, replace, modify or adapt an electric fence system to different support members and conductors more easily and at a lower cost of inventory. Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular insulator system for connecting a variety of conductors to a variety of fence posts or other support members.